With a conventional utensil of the type mentioned above, the handle member may be secured thereto in a non-turnable manner by a support member that is fixed to the utensil and is exactly shaped and dimensioned so as to fit the cavity in the handle member. The latter is plug-mounted to the support member such that it cannot get loose owing to the spring member. In order to attach the handle member to the support member and thus to the utensil in such a way that no relative movement would be possible between the handle member and the support member, it is necessary to have the cavity in the handle member accurately match the outer dimensions of the support member. Especially where cost-saving is aimed at in manufacturing such a utensil, it is disadvantageous if both the handle member and the support member must be precision-machined.
Another drawback of the conventional design is that it is necessary to affix the support member, e.g. by welding, to the utensil immediately after the same has been deep-drawn or flow-turned to its shape which may be that of a cooking pot or a pan. Usually such a vessel is surface-treated afterwards, e.g. enamelled, or provided with a color coating at least at its outer surface. Such processing is liable to alter the dimensions of the support member, too, since the color coating or the enamel layer will adhere to it as well. In such case it is impossible, or possible only upon a touch-up of the support member, to push the handle member onto it. Where the inner surfaces of the vessel or utensil are teflon-coated (i.e. bear a layer of polytetrafluorethylene), the outer surface of the utensil must be subjected to a cleaning procedure such as chemical etching. The cleaning procedure will roughen the surface of the support member so that, on the one hand, the handle member can be pushed on with difficulty only, and on the other hand there may occur an undesirable play between the support member and the cavity in the handle member. Although it is possible to facilitate the handle mounting by applying to the respective faces a lubrication agent such as grease, this will require an additional phase in manufacture which is often intolerable due to rising expenditures.